Guides for routers are well known in the field of carpentry, most of which are designed for a specific use such as shown in U S. Pat. No. 3,104,689, wherein the guide is held stationary against a stringer of a stairway while a router is moved in the area designated by "A" to cut out a portion of the stringer which is to receive a step.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,904,109 there is disclosed a router guide which is capable of guiding the router in a circle or an arc of a circle. This guide is secured to the work piece.
Applicant is presently producing furniture of rather ornate decor. Many of his pieces are provided with grooves adjacent the edge of the piece and most often the groove follows the contour of the edge. Prior to this invention the grooves had to be cut by hand since no guides were available to perform this function. With the router guide of the invention, the groove may be quickly and easily cut by machine.